Xenosaga: The Animation
Xenosaga: The Animation is a twelve-episode anime series by Toei Animation, which premiered on TV Asahi in Japan on January 5, 2005. The anime is about 4 hours in length while the game contains 7 hours of cutscenes. It received both an English and Japanese dub. The English dub was done by ADV Films in Texas, meaning every game voice actor was replaced (although it's not like the games have consistent voice actors to begin with anyway). The series is an adaptation of Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. Given the nature of the anime, it works best as a supplement to Episode I and should not be replaced by Episode I; some points that the game explained poorly or did not explain at all are brought to light in the anime. Content The series is based on Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht, with several changes to the storyline, including omissions: *Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO Mizrahi's first appearances in Episode I *The removal of Andrew Cherenkov and the Cathedral Ship Jin Uzuki, Shion's brother and a major character in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse, can be seen in episode eight of The Animation. Given the nature of the anime, it works best as a supplement to Episode I; some points that the game explained poorly or did not explain at all are brought to light in the anime. For example, in the game, Albedo comes across as mentally insane initially with uncertain motives. In the series, it becomes apparent that Albedo has abandonment issues (among other things) that enhance his character development. These issues make a return and are explored more fully in Episode II. One character who did not receive any additional development to his character was Luis Virgil, who was kept alive for nine episodes in the place of Andrew Cherenkov. Despite being alive and traveling with the main characters, no new information about Virgil came out in the anime. He was portrayed as an edgy, sarcastic and trigger-happy man, just like he was in the game. Virgil is killed in the Kukai Foundation Gnosis attack. Another major difference is the role of the Kirschwassers. Before the destruction of the Woglinde, Shion Uzuki befriends one of Albedo Piazzolla's "personal assistant" Realians, the Kirschwassers. While in Episode I they serve in a minor role working for Albedo, the anime focuses on only one. This Kirschwasser was impersonating a 100-Series while on the Woglinde in order to escape Albedo, but was recaptured and set to work against Shion, who had befriended her earlier. The ending of the anime has the Kirschwasser in the control room of Proto Merkabah, setting it to self-destruct mode, where she dies. In the game, however, KOS-MOS does this and escapes unharmed. The Encephalon dive is changed. The Song of Nephilim portion of the game is skipped, and instead, the anime skips to the Proto Merkabah. The final confrontation with Albedo on the Proto Merkabah is changed. Episode list #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhjfGchnbwE Awakening] - The Woglinde attack. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plCsaNJqd9I Imminent Defeat] - The Woglinde attack. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0Q5qV82vXE Chance Encounter] - The Elsa. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4Ev3n9XHTE Jaws of Death] - The Elsa. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWitjYkcgFw Heteromorphic] - The Elsa is rescued by the Durandal. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9RNDTQLl5w Anchorage] - Kukai Foundation. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC-vsYNvMMo Encephalon] - Encephalon. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rYPzlTyzYI Memories] - Encephalon. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0yDlHaIxD8 The Song] - Attack on the Kukai Foundation. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w71ZjRr4Wu8 The Weapon] - Planning to save MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJMGFtv-DGQ Delusion] - Saving MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPfVo2Qgd84 KOS-MOS] - Proto Merkabah finale. Of note are the use of the Zohar Emulators in the title card; each one contains a Hebrew numeral which denotes the episode's number. Xenosaga The Animation Episode 01 English Dub Anime|1 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 02 English Dub Anime|2 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 03 English Dub Anime|3 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 04 English Dub Anime|4 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 05 English Dub Anime|5 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 06 English Dub Anime|6 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 07 English Dub Anime|7 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 08 English Dub Anime|8 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 09 English Dub Anime|9 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 10 English Dub Anime|10 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 11 English Dub Anime|11 Xenosaga The Animation Episode 12 English Dub Anime|12 Music Xenosaga: The Animation Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the anime, primarily composed by Kosuke Yamashita. #Mysterious World #Xenosaga Main Title #Battle Start #Shion Uzuki #Battle Strategy Conference #Battle Signs #Realian's Sorrow #KOS-MOS Activating #Ruined Streets #Fierce Battle #Life and Death #Gnosis Approaching #Durandal #KOS-MOS's Emotions #Beautiful Foundation #At Rest #Desperate Situation #Spirit's Place #Urgent Departure #A Secret Volition #I'm on Mid-Vacation #Giant Warship Battle #Friendship #Infiltration #Destiny #Death #Requiem #The Enigmatic Zohar #Endless Battle #Hymn of Nephilim #Threatening Power #Shining Hope #Nephilim #Blue Planet ~ Endless Journey #in this serenity In This Serenity lyrics The ending theme is "in this serenity" by Mayumi Gojo. Shimmering so bright Guiding light divine Flow along the sea Of fading stardust Reminisce the touch Of all the hands used to clutch We'll be long Lost in the past Left to emancipate We play among the clouds In the pitch blackness of night Our voices ascend to the stars There's a will to overcome Though we stumble and frown In this serenity Eternity We ask the starry sky The reason to keep our cruise While we suffer and struggle till end Though darkness may prevail Alighted heart shall avail In this serenity Eternally External links * Xenosaga TOEI ANIMATION * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4569 Xenosaga: The Animation] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Gallery Poster1.png|Cast. AniWall.png|Cast. KOSMOSchaos.png|KOS-MOS and chaos. ShionAndMOMO.png|Shion and MOMO. Anime.png|Cast. Anime2.png|Cast. AniEnd.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. ShiFaint.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. ShiAndKOS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. SHIKOS2.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. End.png|Credits collage. Cast ShiIntro.png|Shion Uzuki. K20.png|KOS-MOS. Allen0.png|Allen Ridgeley. Chaosanime.png|chaos. Mo1.png|MOMO Mizrahi. Al2.png|Albedo Piazzolla. Vir2.png|Luis Virgil. JrDur.png|Jr. FebSmile.png|Febronia. JuliAnime.png|Juli Mizrahi. Zigg.png|Ziggy. LapisAnime.png|Lapis Roman. KazAnime.png|Kazuichi Moriyama. CaspaseAnime.png|Caspase. Kirsch.png|Kirschwasser. JinAni2.png|Jin Uzuki. Category:Series installments